I Caught Them All!
by Lucicelo
Summary: Akihiko cannot stand Misaki's attention going toward the new Pokemon game instead of him. To make sure he shuts up for once, Misaki challenges him to a Pokemon battle he wins by a landslide. ONESHOT


_A/N: I still love Pokemon after so many years...I think Misaki would love the games despite his love for The Kan and be good at it. I don't write Romantica at all since I focus on Egoist as my muse._

_A/N 2: In most fics where Misaki challenges Akihiko to any type of game, whether old or new types, he ALWAYS loses. This has annoyed me after reading so many fics with the most predictable result, Misaki is capable of being badass people! Akihiko is NOT an all-mighty being! (Shifts eyes) Some people actually think so from what I have seen on the web...now that I got my little rant out of the way (Sorry) Enjoy the fic!_

* * *

I Caught Them All (ONESHOT)

Today was a horrible day for Akihiko Usami.

One of the many days of that week that he had been ignored.

He glared at the device in Misaki's hands, those green eyes focused on it with such concentration. Akihiko's existance was gone when Misaki pressed the touch screen on his Nintendo DS. His tongue stuck out of his lips and his eyebrows scrunched up.

Misaki looked adorable in Akihiko's eyes. Everything the young man did stirred a reaction out of Akihiko.

At the moment, Akihiko wanted no more than to destroy the device, he wasn't the one who bought it. Misaki used his own money he earned from his job and bought it. A nice blue colored DS with two games: The Kan, the series Misaki loved which Akihiko despiced because of the creator. The second game was Pokemon, which was Misaki's obsession for the moment.

Akihiko should be relieved that Misaki wasn't playing The Kan yet the Pokemon game got on his nerves.

He got the premise of the games and the show but it was all for children. Misaki was too old to be playing games, they were a waste of time and energy. A procrastination method that took over the person's life.

Also he wanted Misaki's attention back to him.

"Misaki, I'm hungry."

Misaki kept his eyes on the screen. "There is a container of food in the fridge, heat that up." The victory chime bursted out of the game as Misaki exclaimed. "Hell yes! Take that asshole! I cannot be beat!"

Akihiko peeked at the game as he saw the male protagonist. His appearance was similar to Misaki's except the character had brown eyes, bright clothing and a hat. When Misaki fiddled with his Pokemon and changed one to be the next one summoned, Akihiko arched a brow at the designs of them. The creators must have either been bored of thought the design would be accepted without question.

He scooted closer to Misaki, wrapped an arm around him as well. No reaction came out of Misaki at first.

Misaki muttered. "Usagi-san, I am trying to win this battle, if you make me lose I will not talk to you and leave." Akihiko heard the tone of forewarning from Misaki and knew he was serious. "If you have time to bother me then finish your manuscript for once."

Akihiko told his reasons near Misaki's ear. "But you are much more entertaining and we haven't talked for a week.

Misaki used a hand and pushed Akihiko away. "Don't be clingy, I can't even enjoy my game without you disturbing me." He pouted when he saw his Pokemon got a critical hit. "Man he's tough..."

Akihiko scoffed, "This looks simple to me."

"No it isn't." Misaki insisted as he switched his Pokemon for a new one. "You have to win many badges to even get into the Pokemon League in this region and getting a variety of Pokemon that level up so they can't be beat as easy. I enter the wireless network and battle other people who have this game."

"You mean a bunch of ten year olds who have time to slack."

Misaki turned his head and glared at him. "Stop hating. No one is too old for Pokemon."

"Yes you are, any normal person i_s _too old for this game." Akihiko stated as he ignored the disbelief on Misaki's face. "I bet anybody can win at this game."

"Really?"

Akihiko nodded his head. "Yes. Honestly Misaki you got sucked into this game and don't focus on anything else."

Misaki rolled his eyes. "I haven't been sucked in. You have your way of having fun, I have mine. I'm just using my free time to do just that."

"But your time could be used for more interesting a_ctivities_." Akihiko said as he rubbed his hand over Misaki's leg.

The young man blushed, no matter how many times Akihiko came onto him he was overcome with mind blanked out and his original plan at escape would be gone. Misaki hated whenever Akihiko used these type of tactics to get what he wanted.

Akihiko knew Misaki still wasn't comfortable but used that information for his advantage.

Akihiko skillfully took the DS out of Misaki's hands and set it on the coffee table. His lips pressed against Misaki's unwilling ones. He rubbed his hands all over Misaki's body with confidence, no hesitation whatsoever.

The author smirked when he felt Misaki's body lax against him. He was smnug, he always got his way no matter what and no doubt Misaki couldn't resist him. Even when Misaki kept denying their passionate love, the end result was always the same.

Misaki's eyes were wide open. He should've expected this, Akihiko assaulted him _every single day_. The game dulled his 'Akihiko is horny' instinct, but that was Akihiko's mode 90% of the time when he was near Misaki.

His eyes located the DS on the table. The battle mode soundtrack played and Misaki knew that the screen was on the attack moves. An idea popped into his head as he pushed himself away from Akihiko and shuffled as far away as he could on the three seater couch. He grabbed a random pillow and held it in front of him as a shield, a very useless shield but he kept his grip on it.

Akihiko kept the smirk on his face. "Misaki we both know how this is going to end, stop prolonging the inevitable and mindblowing sex." Misaki face turned in an even darker red, Akihiko teased him. "Thinking about it?"

"No!" Misaki denied.

"Yes you are."

Misaki exclaimed in retaliation. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

Akihiko arched a brow. "What?" He must've heard Misaki wrong. "What did you just..."

"Yes!" Misaki pointed to the DS. "If I can beat you in a battle with six Pokemon each, you can't touch me for two months!" Misaki huffed. "If it's as easy as you claim then you have no probloem accepting my wager."

Akihiko started laughing. "Misaki prepare yourself. If I win, then you have no reason to leave our bed."

Misaki still had his game face on. "I give you one week to prepare, don't bore me with a lousy battle." Misaki reached out and grabbed his DS, resuming his game as if nothing ever happened.

The author wasn't about to lose such an easy bet so he left the apartment to buy his own DS and the Pokemon game.

Misaki sighed when the door closed, he could finally relax for the first time in minutes. He checked the levels and attacks of his Pokemon and knew he was good but not up to intimidating standards.

He began working on them to make them powerful so defeating Akihiko would be simple. Two months of no forced on intimacy was just what he needed and he had one week to prepare.

Game on.

* * *

(ONE WEEK LATER)

Akihiko sat across from Misaki with his own DS in his hands. He turned on his game and the wireless communication, then accepted Misaki's game challenge. Akihiko used his own name for the protagonist but was disappointed he couldn't design his own character to look like him. He imagined the person as Misaki as he played the game.

He made sure he had the best Pokemon one could have gotten in a week's time. That meant he ignored Aikawa's screaming threats of death in favor of the game.

At one point in his playing marathon, Akihiko realized he was being a hypocrite. There he was heckling Misaki for wasting his time on games when he had done the same thing. His own justification, winning against Misaki and holding up Misaki's end because of it.

With his win, the results will go into his next novel. A steamy sex scene would distract Aikawa from the lateness of it and he would be scotch-free.

Misaki asked. "Are you ready?"

Confidence brewed in Akihiko as he declared. "Of course I am."

The battle commenced.

_School boy Misaki vs. Rich boy Akihiko_

Misaki stuck out his tongue out of his tongue as he concentrated. He paid no attention to the smug expression on Akihiko's face. Even if Akihiko figured out the game and the moves each type possessed, Misaki knew a whole lot of shorcuts. Which moves to keep, the ones that made more damage than others.

His main Pokemon, the grass type Serperior was a perfect starter Pokemon. Most of the battles he was challenged into had Pokemon that were defeated by his grass type. Misaki knew it had to grow into very high levels to withstand fire attacks.

Eyebrows scrunched as he gritted his teeth, Akihiko had a Emboar. He shouldn't have let Akihiko peek at his game and now the author had the advantage. How could he have known he would challenge him to a battle later on?

He switched Pokemon as Akihiko taunted. "Something wrong?"

Misaki ignored him as he picked a rock type and defeated Akihiko a few turns afterward.

Akihiko frowned, he chose a water type. Misaki must've anticipated this as he switched again. Akihiko wasn't deterred whatsoever. This was only the beginning of their long inducing battle when in actuality it was not so long.

A simple child's level game was more complicated than Akihiko expected.

Their eyes connected for the briefest moment, the cold determination in Misaki's eyes surprised Akihiko. A thought suddenly came to him, he underestimated ability yet again. He wouldn't have come to that conclusion but the matter Misaki maneuvered through each round and found a solution when Akihiko landed a hit.

Misaki chuckled when the forth in Akihiko's line up fainted. Akihiko frowned, this was not fun anymore. He had to become serious.

In all of his years of being alive, he never lost a game. Whether it was an old type of game or the new technological kind, he wasn't losing. Especially when it meant Misaki would be effective in upholding him to _his _promise. In which he didn't want to keep to begin with. Misaki was his main muse in his writing.

Aikawa would go ballistic when he presented her with nothing.

Back in forth, they defeated another Pokemon in each respective line up. Akihiko saw Misaki smirking at his direction.

In the end, their epic battle lasted a few more minutes.

Akihiko was shocked at the triumphant tone that came out of Misaki's DS and his own fell onto his lap.

Misaki pumped his fist as he hopped onto his feet and performed a victory dance. "Yes! I won! I won! This is awesome!"

Akihiko was amused at how Misaki handled the win. He expressed it without restriction and the usual shyness that prevented any strong feelings.

A finger pointed at Akihiko. "You better keep your end of the bargain! Two whole months!" He declared, post victory adrenaline still coursed through his body.

"Yes, yes, I will keep it."

"Well you should!"

Misaki turned off his DS as he went to the fridge and took out a coke. A big smile on his face. He wouldn't gave believed he pulled it off if he wasn't _that _at the game. He defeated Akihiko Usami and was safe for sixty days.

An air of peacefulness surrounded Misaki, he was relaxed knowing he wouldn't have his guard up at home.

The door slammed open as Aikawa screeched. "Where is the manuscript you jerk! Since you decided to turn off your phone I decided to come here to get it!"

Akihiko stated. "I have nothing. Go away."

She froze for a moment before she screamed. "What! You had a few months to finish this one! I even got you an extention!"

"Wasn't inspired."

Aikawa noticed Misaki as she focused on him. "Misaki please convince Usami-sensei to finish his work!"

Misaki gave her a refreshing smile. "Nope." He checked the time on his cellphone. "If I leave now then I can make it to the karaoke bar with my friends! Later Aikawa-san." Misaki left the apartment with the biggest smile on his face.

Silence went through the apartment until Akihiko fiddled with his lighter to light up his cigarette.

He knew he was screwed and escaping his devil editor was impossible at this point. She was in her foulest mood in front of him. He blew out a string of smoke and denied that he flinched when he saw Aikawa's glare.

* * *

_A/N 3: Describing a battle would be boring so I just wrote their reactions and expressions. This is for the Romantica fans that were stressing over Truths Revealed's storyline. (Awkward smile) Just a warning it gets worse with every chapter..._


End file.
